


Public Displays of Affection

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Come as you aren't prompt at A-Team prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

I gotta admit, I had a REALLY hard time not to make this HBAMF!!  
Thanks for the beta go to [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/)**karenjd**

Relaxing. Joking. Being at peace for a few days. Face was really enjoying it after going through hell on their last mission. He was ordered to rest by the Boss and the doctor.

They’d created their own little island in the middle of the busy army base and he, BA and Murdock were teasing each other, Murdock grilling some unique barbecue behind him. Face loved the smell of the almost burned meat, and cast a glance towards his lover now and then, grinning at the apron they had all given their “Chef” for his birthday.

“Gunpowder cooking. Nothing like it,” Murdock announced. “Face, you want it napalmed or nuked?”

“Nuke it! Nuke it!” The Lieutenant still felt a little high on the meds in the IV, high on the fact that he’d survived the bad ambush. And Murdock’s voice had that sensual sexy ring to it whenever he talked to him. It made Face all warm and fuzzy.

“Murdock, burn the hell out of it, like it was damned,” BA grumbled behind them, sounding as relaxed as Face felt, while repairing his bike. Calmer now since Sure he and the Boss had had some hot make out sessions once they were sure Face would make it out of the hospital alive.

“Burn the whole place down, buddy.” Face sometimes had difficulty remembering to say ‘buddy’ and not ‘baby’, since they were surrounded by other soldiers as well.

“You want secret sauce?” Murdock suppressed a crazy giggle, thinking of another fluid he called secret sauce sometimes.

“No, no, no. None of that anti – freeze.” The thought of any chemical on his steak made Face’s gut clench.

“The secret is out. You crazy. Everybody knows,” BA stated, shaking his head about Murdock’s strange ideas.

“No one can do an anti-freeze marinade like you can, Murdock,” Face soothed his lover, throwing him a smile. “But I got a little Bell’s palsy the last time I ate that.”

“It’s only partial paralysis. Come on, take it like a man,” Murdock teased even more, loving the way Face teases him back, which usually ends up with them in bed or on the floor, making out.

“I don’t think you want me to be in the field partially paralysed, bud...” and in bed, Face silently added to himself, grinning. He wanted to say more, but when Murdock whispered “visitors” under his breath, Face was in for the shock of the week.

Charissa Sosa.

++

When she was gone and Face looked puzzled and confused, Murdock sat down beside him with his guitar and made up a fancy song to cheer his lover up. The fact that Face and Sosa had been a couple for over a year, and that Face had loved her, made Murdock cringe inside. He’d loved his team mate almost from the moment they’d met, but didn’t say anything for a long time as he thought Face was straight. But after Sosa dumped him, and he needed comfort so badly, the pilot came out to him and they’d been a couple ever since.

And now she had the guts to appear out of the blue and threaten his friend like he was a stupid kid. That was just too awful. Murdock had to bite his tongue not to interfere.

“Doesn’t Diablo mean devil?” Murdock asked, frowning. He knew the translation, but somehow needed to hear it from Face as well.

“Yeah, man!” he exclaimed and tossed his empty can into his little paddling pool.

Murdock put the instrument aside and stepped towards Face, checking on the IV that had slipped out of Face’s arm. They locked gazes as he did so. The hurt in the other man’s eyes made his insides twist. Murdock stroked across the soft hair on the Lieutenant’s arm, up to his biceps and his tattoo. Face parted his lips slightly, licking them. Murdock lifted his other hand and was about to caress Face’s cheek when BA called from behind them, “I’m hungry! Where’s the cook?”

He’d just saved them from doing something utterly stupid out here in public and they exchanged small embarrassed smiles. Murdock patted Face’s shoulder as he walked over to the grill.

“Thanks man,” he whispered to BA, who grinned knowingly.

“No problem.”

Murdock loaded a whole stack of steaks, hamburgers and veggies onto big plates, handed one to BA and carried the other over to their still half sick team mate. He couldn’t kiss Face out in the open, but since everybody thought Colonel Hannibal Smith’s A-Team was crazy anyway, he surely could feed him. He cut the meat in pieces and Face just opened his mouth, laughing and chewing at the same time.

“You sure you didn’t use that particular marinade?” he asked, because it tasted suspiciously like that.

“Didn’t!” Murdock grinned, glad the hurt was gone out of Face’s eyes. “I can’t have you partially paralysed…later,” Murdock murmured.

Face took the fork the Captain was feeding him with, holding onto the pilot’s hand and didn’t let go, not caring if anybody would see. “I guess it depends on what part of me would be paralysed…” he grinned lopsidedly at HM, who snorted grinning back, feeling his cock stir beneath his apron. Face just looked too delicious without his shirt and his hair all messed up.

Face’s loose pants were oddly tented as well. He took the plate from Murdock and put it onto his lap, smiling innocently. A fit of laughter burst out of them.

“Listen kids,” the Boss arrived and fell down in a chair opposite them, “we’ve got an important job to do…” And while he was speaking, Murdock stood behind Face, massaging his shoulders and neck. And even though they were out in the open, in the middle of the army camp, Face leaned his head back, closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage, intently listening to his Commander. It was an odd thrill to be caressed by his lover whilst getting orders from his Boss. He smiled. Sosa’s strange appearance almost forgotten.

When he cracked an eye open, his smile widened because Hannibal and BA both had their feet in his pool, and the Corporal was running his toes up the Boss’ calf deliberately slow.

“Boss, can we have a break and discuss the mission in…let’s say half an hour?” Face asked boldly.

Hannibal pulled at his cigar, took in the picture of the two lovers opposite him, grinned and then winked, patting BA’s knee. “I think Temp is right. Thirty minutes break and then we have a lot to discuss.”

F I N 


End file.
